1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a heat radiator and an electronic apparatus provided with the radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as portable computers are equipped with a heat-generating element such as a CPU or a north bridge (trademark), and a cooling unit for cooling the heat-generating element. An example of such a cooling unit includes a cooling fan, a fin unit, and a heat pipe.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2006-147618 discloses a cooling unit including a cooling fan and a fin unit. The cooling fan has a case in which an air outlet is opened. The fin unit has a plurality of fins arranged in the air outlet of the cooling fan. The fin unit is configured such that the lengths of the fins become gradually larger from a region in which the discharged air has low air velocity toward a region in which the discharged air has high air velocity.
Recent electronic apparatuses are required to have further reduced size and low price. On the other hand, heat-generating elements provided to the electronic apparatuses are expected to have higher temperature. Therefore, it is required to provide electronic apparatuses having an improved cooling performance, without a large mounting space.
In the fin unit disclosed in the above patent document, the lengths of the fins are adjusted according to the air velocity of the discharged air of the cooling fan. Specifically, it is necessary to check the air velocity property of the cooling fan to determine the lengths of the fins, and thus design of the fin unit is not easy.